


Things Left Unsaid

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: I wanted to marry him. It was a slow realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for my creative writing class, because the teacher was like, now write about something you can't say. Something a person normally wouldn't say in a situation. This piece just poured out of me, I went to my next class and kept scribbling and said pfffft screw notes! And then we took it to workshop and OMG GUYS! Such an ego boost, one girl wrote that she always looks forward to reading my stuff! SO YEAH, HERE YA GO!

I wanted to marry him. It was a slow realization, the kind that sneaks up on you. A tiny seed planted and fertilized with years of affection, but only in a half wakeful doze would it finally burst from the murky soil of the subconscious and solidify into an actual thought. I opened my eyes, turning the newly discovered wish over in my mind.

It was illegal of course. The criminal amendment act of only a few years ago made romantic relationships between two men punishable by law.

We had already broken that law though, the day it was made, but we never much cared for laws. I had accepted him into my body twice today alone. What would marriage matter, when we had already committed more sinful acts?

I knew he loved me, and I was utterly devoted to him.

Henry entered the room tying his cravat. The final touch whenever he dressed. I smiled up at him and arched my back languidly, still drowsy from our earlier coupling. He leaned down to kiss me, a possessive smirk playing along the line of his lips.

“I just dressed, would you have me out of my clothes again so soon?” He teased, moving away from the bed and turning to the mirror to smooth his dark hair.

“I would,” I smiled coyly up at him in the mirror and caught his wrist in my hand. I fastened his cufflinks for him. The dark green stones matched his cravat. I’ve tried to match them to his eyes, but nothing could ever compare.

He often overlooked his cufflinks. This small task was something a partner did to make sure their lover looked presentable, so I was happy to do it. I was delighted to do anything for Henry. Any task small or large, I would do anything for him.

Having taken the liberty of looking over his schedule I knew he was in meetings the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. We would not get to dine together tonight. Part of me did hope to entice him back to bed, to capture a moment more of his attention, but I was being selfish.

He pulled my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across my knuckles. “I would look like an utter slob without you.”

“How ever did you manage before?” I smirked, getting to my knees.

The deep purple silk sheets slid off me as I knelt on the bed. I straightened his collar and fussed with his cravat until he covered my hands with his own. I looked at our hands for a moment, intertwined, and pictured matching rings glinting in the sunlight. His fingers were so long and thin, a ring would look magnificent on his hand. Everyone would know I was his, and he mine. When I finally met his eyes, he was searching me, worried.

“Nicholas, is something wrong?” He held both of my hands in one of his and stroked my cheek with the other.

I pouted and tilted my chin up imperiously. “Only that you are leaving me in bed, naked and unsatisfied.” I tried to keep my fake pout in place, but his laughter broke my resolve. Henry’s laughter was lovely, dark and rich and seldom heard. As coveted by me as chocolate by children.

He leered down at me, moving his hand to run his thumb across the reddened love bite on my collar bone. “Unsatisfied are you? I seem to remember you being quite satisfied not twenty minutes ago.” He ran his fingers down my side and I shivered. “In fact, the evidence of your satisfaction is still visible.”

“I’m unsatisfied because you’re leaving me. My nakedness is merely a byproduct of our . . . recent . . . activities . . .” Henry closed the distance between us, the weight of his hand on my hip comforting and causing my thoughts to stutter and my words to slow. He pressed his lips to mine, slowly, deliberately, tasting me, and when he pulled away he took my breath with him.

“You have work to do as well, if I’m not mistaken.” Henry grinned, knowing the effect he was having on me. He nipped at my lips, still red and tender from my own teeth.

I sighed and nodded. “Yes, and it will get done, because I never leave a job unfinished.” I attempted to smolder up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

“A valiant effort, but I really must go now. You know what I am working towards.” Henry kissed me again, chaste and sweet, lingering. He mumbled against my lips, letting me feel and taste as well as hear his words. “I’ll see you later tonight.” Then he tore himself away from me and left the room.

I blinked, slightly dazed, and flopped back onto the bed. Before I left I would need a bath. I smelled of him. I smiled at the thought and buried my face in his pillow, inhaling deeply. I wished to linger in our bed of debauchery for a little longer while his presence was still heavy in the room. I wanted to remain in our haven, enveloped in fantasy, before returning to the real world. Yes, I wanted desperately to marry him.

And he wanted to marry me.


End file.
